kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Roxas5000
M R R So Roxas has the leader made any new plans? also whats your favorite food? In this order; 1. No. The leader hasn't made any new plans yet. 2. My favorite food is Sea Salt Ice Cream. Roxas5000 22:04, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 23:26, 27 February 2008 (UTC)So Roxas whats it like being a Nobody? Also what's do you think of the one winged angel Sephiroth? Would you take on the leader of Akatsuki? Being a Nobody is full of surprises; especially when I met Namine and the others. I also spar with Axel sometimes to test my mastery of my Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades. Axel is surprisingly strong, but I'm always able to beat him. Also, Sephiroth is no big deal.I could beat him blindfolded and with only one of my Keyblades. And finally, yes I would take them on, and beat the everlovin' crap out of them. Roxas5000 23:44, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 01:33, 28 February 2008 (UTC)But Roxas your other half fought Sephiroth and Sephy wasnt even tired he just brushed his shoulder gaurd off and said that only Cloud can truly scratch him. Also would you take on Yu Yevon and SIN? whos the most crazy insane villain youve seen or heard about Roxas. Again, Sephiroth would be no problem. Sora was too weak when he fought Sephiroth, But I'm stronger than Sora ever was or ever will be. I could and would beat Sephiroth, Yu Yevon, and Sin with very little effort. Also, the craziest villain I've ever heard about would have to be Black Doom from Shadow the Hedgehog. I mean, talk about a windbag with an ego and an over-the-top supereority complex. That guy had problems. Roxas5000 01:47, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 02:30, 28 February 2008 (UTC)I Really doubt you could take on a giant flying Lizard that can regrow it.s body. But you could never take on the manliest of men, Chuck Norris. I am very sorry Roxas. to change the subject, have you seen any Good movies lately? and have you ever heard of the cdi Zelda games? Also the most insane villain ive seen is either. Agent Smith. or Majora. once again sorry. Chuck Norris can't hold a candle to my power. Also the last good movie I saw was Transformers. It was one of the best movies I've ever seen. Optimus Prime rulez!!! Roxas5000 02:38, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 05:44, 28 February 2008 (UTC)Hmm Here's a question for you Roxas. Since Riku became a Heartless. Shouldnt He have a Nobody counterpart as well? Well, my friend. that is an excellent question. For starters; Riku never actually became a Heartless, he was posessed by one. And since he never became a Heartless, he will not have a Nobody counterpart. Here's a question for you; Who would win in a fight between Optimus Prime from Transformers and Darth Vader from Star Wars? Roxas5000 07:31, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 22:36, 28 February 2008 (UTC)Darth Vader. I mean in one cartoon it showed Mace windu destroying something as big as Optimus. Do Nobody's use the Bathroom Roxus. Also do you consider yourselve either a Disney character. or a Final Fantasy character? Yes, Nobodies use the bathroom. We have everything except a heart. Also, I'm not quite sure how to answer that question. My original self was created especially for these games. So I'm not quite sure which one I'm in. I may look like a Final Fantasy character, but I'm not. I think I'm somewhere in between, in a category all my own. Roxas5000 04:24, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Hmm Roxas Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 06:33, 29 February 2008 (UTC)Roxas what's your favorite Passtime, what do you think of Xeanhort. Also have you watched the Matrix. My favorite passtime? That would have to be just sitting around with my friends, enjoying the time we have together. Xehanort's kinda creepy, although, his Nobody did form Organization XIII. I'm not a fan of The Matrix, I think it's too pretentious. Although, now that I think about it, Organization XIII could've been based on that. Just look at our uniforms and the way we travel from world to world and you'll see what I mean. I think I would play the role of Neo. What do you think, Mel? By the way; Do you mind if I call you Mel? Roxas5000 06:51, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 22:56, 29 February 2008 (UTC)Sure go ahead Roxas. yes you would make a great Neo, But who would be Agent Smith? Also two questions Roxas, One why do you Nobodys have zippers? and two did your leader summon Bahamut and fused with it, Or did turn he into a large dragon mech? In this order; 1. I don't know. That might only be the weaker Nobodies that have zippers on their bodies. 2. You might be thinking of Xehanort's Heartless, "Ansem", who had a guardian attacking for him. Roxas5000 01:12, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 03:52, 1 March 2008 (UTC)Roxas have you seen the Ren and Stimpy show? also what is your ultimate and final attack? Yes, I have seen the Ren and Stimpy show. As of late, I'm not quite sure since I keep getting stronger. I can tell you this, though; It involves me spinning my Keyblades really fast and striking my enemies multiple times. Roxas5000 04:48, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 08:06, 1 March 2008 (UTC)Roxas what would you do if they made a new type of ice cream and called it Garlic and entrails? I'd be sure not to buy it. I mean, Garlic and entrails? Yuck! Makes me wanna wretch my entire digestive system out my you-know-where. We're talkin' puke city here! That was disgusting. To change the subject; What do you think of Sakaki from the .hack//G.U. videogames? I think he's a total nutcase. I mean, the guy tried to declare himself God of The World. What's your opinion, Mel? Roxas5000 08:32, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 20:05, 1 March 2008 (UTC)I have never played the game your talking about. Also Roxas whos your favorite villain? My favorite villain? That would have to be the Light of Destruction from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. It's a maniacle, supernatural force that wishes to take over the universe. The Light of Destruction was born when a white hole released the energy of a black hole, causing chaos throughout the universe. Roxas5000 21:00, 1 March 2008 (UTC) M R R I Believe that the Twili are infact a tribe of good Heartless. So Roxas have you met Jack Skellington? Yes, I have met Jack Skellington. He's cool and wacky. Roxas5000 00:17, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 22:09, 2 March 2008 (UTC)So Roxas what would happen if the true creater of the heartless would be Sephiroth and he would get to Kingdom Hearts and use it.s lifestream to regain his Seraph form? and destroy the universe and recreate it to be a universe for Heartless and Nobody's? Also what is the third being that is made from the soul? I don't know, but I'm sure it'd be crazy. Also, there is no third being. We Nobodies exist as the body and soul of a person who has lost their heart to the Darkness. Roxas5000 22:22, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 02:11, 3 March 2008 (UTC)I have met Jack Roxas. Hmm you think the Aparoid Queen is a good last boss? Aparoid Queen? What are you talking about? Roxas5000 02:15, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 04:55, 3 March 2008 (UTC)The Aparoid Queen is the last boss for Starfox assualt. Hey Roxas have you seen any of the zelda cdi scenes? No, I haven't. Have you seen my Userpage on the Final Fantasy Wiki? If you look, you'll find a picture of me. Go take a look. You should have a Userpage on that Wiki also. Roxas5000 13:51, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 19:34, 3 March 2008 (UTC)I have one at that wiki to Roxas, Roxas have you ever played Psychonauts? No, I haven't played Psychonauts, but I've heard of it. Who's your favorite Kingdom Hearts male character, Mel? Roxas5000 19:49, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 02:46, 4 March 2008 (UTC)Why you of course Roxas! So Roxas could the MasterSword be considerd Hyrule's keyblade? Possibly, but highly unlikely due to it not being key-shaped or having no particular "Keychain" motif. Do you think I could take on Gannondorf with my powers and Keyblades? Roxas5000 02:54, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 06:04, 4 March 2008 (UTC)Sure, Infact I believe that when Cloud did omnislash to Sephy it caused Clone's to be made, And Sora is one of those clone's so therefore Roxas you are part Sephiroth, So you could take out Ganon with your Keyblade's and Light Power's. Also Roxas look at my Userpage please! I have. This "phantom" you're talking about wouldn't be Sephiroth, would it? Very poetic. Also, I have reason to believe that you took the opening line from DiZ himself. Have you ever met DiZ, Mel? I have and I think he's an okay guy. I can understand his reasons for wanting to get revenge on Organization XIII. I mean, his former apprentices were at the core of it all. With my help, as well as help from Sora and Riku, he was able to get the revenge he wanted for so long. It is this conclusion that leads me to believe that he has a debt to pay to the three of us and that he won't be satisfied until he has repayed that debt. I'm sure that debt will be repayed soon enough. Roxas5000 20:42, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 06:39, 5 March 2008 (UTC)No it is not Sephiroth, He is a very horrid skelleton, He hung my fiance, He wrecked my wedding, Cursed my Manor, invited a bunch of dead Ghost's and lot's of monster's and is in this world searching for me. Also no I have not met Diz, And Roxas the amount of ghouls in my manor are 999! Wow! That sure is a lot of ghosts. I know a place where there's more, though. Speaking of ghosts, have you ever met Auron? He's an okay guy. He gave Sora the Guardian Soul Keyblade. I met him once and he asked me if I needed a guardian. I told him I didn't, but that he was welcome to travel with me. We now travel the worlds together; both searching for the end of our own "story". Auron's a very good swordsman, with skills rivaling my own. He costantly says "This is your story. It'll go the way you want or it'll all end here." and also brings up the guardian offer time and again, and each time I say I don't need one. He's very wise and strong. Auron is always practicing his Bushido techniques and we even spar sometimes to test our skills. We have devealoped a deep bond that is like a bond between master and student. He's taught me alot of things; like the true meaning of life and how easily it can be taken away. Auron also gave me a Guardian Soul of my own for my birthday. Yes, Nobodies have birthdays. If you want, I'll tell you mine. Roxas5000 07:09, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 20:35, 5 March 2008 (UTC)Okay Roxas, The world I come from is the Phantom Manor/Haunted Mansion world, Say Roxas one of the object's in my mansion is a clock with red glowing eye's tentacle like vines and a bladed pendulum. That's creepy. Incase you didn't know; the old mansion in Twilight Town, where I was born, is most likely based of of the mansion in your world. DiZ set up a laboratory there and was doing expiriments on the heart from the basement of that mansion. What do you think of Axel and how he sacrificed himself just to see me again? Roxas5000 20:51, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 22:33, 5 March 2008 (UTC)Yes that was a very noble act of Axel, Hmm Roxas do you think the Phantom sound's like a real jerk and bad person? there are several morphing paintings in my home, So Roxas do you think the Dragonball world is pretty poweful? In this order; 1. Yes this phantom sounds psychotic. 2. Yes. My favorite Sayan is SSJ4 Goku. Roxas5000 01:45, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 02:16, 6 March 2008 (UTC)Yes I do not like him very much, he is one bad crazy person, Hey what do you think of my past, I came to this world so I could ecape the phantom, Roxas I have seen thing's that are horrible and scary, Hmm Roxas have you met Captain Jack Sparrow? Ol' Jack Sparrow? He and I are old friends. He still writes to me every month about his adventures. Your past sounds pretty scary. But, try not to think about the past, and focus on the future. That's what I do. Roxas5000 02:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 05:07, 6 March 2008 (UTC)Yes but still he could get me anytime, Hmm Roxas what do you think of Kefka? Have you ever gone to termania? Who or what is Kefka? No I have never gone to Termania. Is it nice there? Roxas5000 13:57, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 20:15, 6 March 2008 (UTC)Kefka was a crazy clown who set himself up as GOD and when someone would not follow him he would charge a lazer called Light of Judgement and wipe that town off the map, Termania is a opposite dimension of Hyrule. Okay, this Kefka sounds really crazy. Kinda like Sakaki from .haack//G.U. Vol. 3//Redemption. If you look on the .hack// Wiki you'll find an entire article about Sakaki that tells what he was like before being infected with the AIDA and becoming Sakaki, as well as what happened after that. Just search "Sakaki" on the .hack// Wiki and you'll find it. I think you'll notice a similarity between Kefka and Sakaki. Roxas5000 20:27, 6 March 2008 (UTC)